Picture Perfect
by Hunter
Summary: Matt find out T.K. has a camera with him.


After a gruesome battle against some evil Digimon the digidestined rest in a field of flowers.  
"So T.K.," asked Matt. "You said you carried candies in your backpack but I was wondering. Do you carry anything else?"  
"Yeah." T.K. nodded. "I got something else I brought to camp with me to take pictures of my friends!" T.K. dug around his backpack and pulled out a camera. "Cool! Can I use it, T.K.?" asked Matt with a grin. "Sure, just don't waste the film There's not much left."  
"Thanks, bro.!" Matt ran off with the camera and T.K. continued looking in his backpack for is favorite candy.  
  
"Hmm..." Matt walked around looking for something to take a picture of. He suddenly heard some noise coming from a bush nearby. Matt instinctively ducked and approached the area quietly. He peeked into the bush only to find an amazing sight. He quickly picked up the camera to his eyes and snapped a photo. Laughing, he ran away as fast as his feet could carry him. Tai and Sora got up from the bush and looked at each other, terrified.  
  
"I can't believe it!" yelled out Matt to Matt to no one. He looked at the picture again and smirked. The instant photo revealed two people, Tai and Sora, kissing! He sighed contentedly at his work. "This ought to keep him out of my hair for quite a while..."  
  
"What are we gonna do, Sora! Matt has a photo of us...uh..you know and there's nothing I can do about it! Nor me, you, or the Digimon can save us now! We're doomed I tell you! We're doomed!"  
"Calm down, Tai! Maybe Matt will be nice and just rip the picture or something."  
"Rip it up? Are you crazy, Sora! This is Matt where talking about! We're doomed!" Sora sighed. Matt had a picture of them and Tai was going ballistic. "What did I do to deserve this?" said Sora as she buried her face n her hand. Tai was running around in the background pulling out clumps of grass and tossing them into the air in anger.  
"I know!" yelled out Sora, lifting her face from her hands. "WHAT!? WHAT!? WHAT IS IT!?" cried a desperate Tai. Sora smirked. "Revenge.."  
"I like the sound of that!" Tai put his arm around Sora's shoulder. "That's my girl!"  
"Don't push it..."  
"Sorry..."  
  
Matt walked into camp with the picture in his hand. There was a huge smile plastered on his face. "Hey, guys! Guess wh-" Matt was cut off by someone covering his mouth and pulling him into a nearby bush. Matt tried to scream for help but was too shocked to react. The pressure over his mouth loosened and he took in a deep breath. "Mimi!?"  
"Shh! Quiet, Matt. I overheard your screaming and wondered what you were yelling about. So what is it?" Matt grinned showing her the photo. Mimi's eyes became wide and she burst out laughing. Matt joined in with her.  
  
While the two laughed, they failed to notice a hand reach out and grab the camera. "Do you have it?" asked Sora. Tai raised the camera with a smile, "check."  
"Get ready, 'kay?"  
"Got it."  
"Oh, and Tai?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't screw it up."  
"Don't worry, sweetheart."  
"Don't call me that."  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Matt grabbed the side of his stomach. "Ahaouch! Too much laughing! My side hurts!" Mimi's laughing increased and she doubled over, falling over Matt's lap. His laughing stopped and he smiled down at her. Mimi also stopped and looked up at him from his lap. He placed his hand over Mimi's cheek and caressed it softly. Mimi grabbed his hand with one of her own and smiled lovingly at him. She grabbed his neck and pulled him closer, letting their lips meet. Without letting go of the kiss, Mimi moved into a more comfortable position which was sitting on Matt's lap. They continued kissing, more deeply this time.  
  
"Take the picture! Quick, quick!" whispered Sora. Tai raised the camera to his eye and snapped a picture. "Got it!" He got up from his knees and ran off, Sora not far behind.  
A flash of light made Matt and Mimi stop and gasp. Matt heard the giggle of a person and instantly knew who it was. "Tai! I'll get you for this!"  
  
Tai stumbled through the field with tears in his eyes from laughter. "That was so perfect!" laughed Tai. He looked at the developing picture and burst out laughing again. Sora wasn't laughing as much as Tai, she was just giggling. "Now what do we do with the picture? Matt still hasn't showed the picture anyone, except Mimi."  
"You're right. Maybe we should just wait until they come up with something or give up."  
"Nah, and spoil the fun?" Tai grinned, "A lovely plan from a lovely lady."  
"Tai?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up."  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Matt where are we going?"  
"To find Sora and Tai, what else?" Mimi sighed. She still couldn't believe Sora would do this to her and Matt. With his hand around Mimi's wrist, Matt walked through the tall grass in the field.  
Tai also had been walking through the same field with Sora at the time. They passed right by each other and didn't notice. "Umm...Matt dear? Tai just passed us if you didn't notice."  
"He did? Oops." Matt quickly turned around. "Hey, Tai!" he yelled. Tai turned around. They were really far apart from each other. "Umm...could you come closer! I don't want to scream!" Everyone except Matt fell back. Tai got up and took in a deep breath. "Fine!" He took a step toward Matt but then stopped. "Umm...Sora?"  
"Yes?"  
"Are you coming with me?" Sora sighed. "Sure, Tai. Whatever." Both, Tai and Sora, walked over to Matt. Matt glared at Matt while Tai just stood there. "Umm..what are we doing here again?" Everyone fell over except Tai this time. Matt got up and started to yell, "the pictures you idiot!"  
"Hey! Don't call my boyfriend an idiot! defended Sora. Tai smiled at her, "thanks, Sora."  
"Although he is stupid..." Everyone once again fell over except Sora and Mimi. "Why didn't you fall over with the rest?"  
"I didn't want to get my dress dirty." When they got up, Matt reached into his pocket. "Hey! My picture is gone!"  
"So is mine!" yelled out Tai. The girls shrugged. "You must have dropped them when you fell over or something. Can we go now?" Tai sighed, "sure, Sora." He took her arm and they walked away. Matt had his head down in disappointment. "Oh, come one, Matt," comforted Mimi while rubbing Matt's back. "It's just a picture.  
"It's not that," said Matt in a sad tone. "I also lost my wallet." Mimi winced. "Oh well, you won't find it by moping around. Let's just forget about it and go back to camp. It's not like you had any money to put in it..."  
"Mimi!"  
"Sorry...I couldn't help it.."  
They both walked back to camp. The four Digidestined eventually forgot about the incident and everything was back to normal.  
  
  
Well....that sucked. x.x  
I actually wrote this on my new typewriter, I was testing it out. The characters seem OOC but who cares, this is my story! Hahahaha!....too much excitement because of my graduation, sorry. x.x


End file.
